I Got a Feeling
by Okutai
Summary: A Touching SongFic about our favorite couple Shinji and Asuka, Set to the song I Got a Feeling By Billy Currington.A first fic, So please Read&Review!


Hey Guys!

This is my first fic

Disclaimer: I want to disclaim the song "I Got a Feeling" – By Billy Currington. He owns it not I.

Also I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion. They are the property of Gainax.

Believe me if I owned NGE The live action movie would already be out and JG's Season 2 would have been bought and produced already.

I would also like to thank my friend Frost-Eva04 for Pre-Reading this and helping me with some minor language changes.

I would also like to thank 94Saturn for his input on my placement and giving me a few choice words on description.

_Italics are for Song lyrics_

**Bold is for Thoughts**

So without further ado I present for your reading pleasure:

I Got a Feeling

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Asuka lay back on her bed as she thought about recent events. No matter how much she tried she couldn't keep her thoughts off that brown haired boy that she had finally admitted to herself she loved.

"Now the only problem I have is being too proud to tell him."

_I don't wanna rush this thing  
I don't wanna jump the gun  
I really wanna say those three little words  
but I'm gonna bite my tongue_

She walked out to the dinning room, where the object of her secret affection stood setting the table for another fantastic meal of his own creation. She, as always, played it cool.

Trying to hide any signs that she cared for the boy.

"So Baka, What are you making tonight? Let me guess more of the same rice and fish?"  
She twisted her face into an angry sneer forcibly, something she had never had to do before.

_Yeah, I'm just gonna lay back  
Leave it on cruise control  
I'm gonna hold it all inside  
Till the right time comes down the road_

Then again she never had these feelings to hide before either.

_I got a feeling  
my head's a reeling  
my heart is screaming  
I'm about to bust loose  
bottled up emotion  
it's more than a notion  
it starts with an "I"  
and ends with a "U"  
I got a feeling  
are you feeling it too_

Shinji smiled at her softly. Did he have some kind of insight into her soul that she could be that snotty to him and he could just smile back, like he knew something?  
"Actually Asuka, I decided to find the middle ground, so I made some smoked sausage to mix in with some ramen noodles and vegetables."

Asuka couldn't control her face anymore, losing control to a big smile as she hugged the blue-eyed boy.

"Thank you Shinji, I…"She stopped herself. She had almost said it. "I… appreciate this very much."

_I guess I've all but said it now  
so much for hoping you'd go first  
don't leave me hanging out here on a line  
baby, it's your turn_

He smiled at her again just as softly as the first time, his blue eyes sparkling lightly.

**What's wrong with him? Doesn't he know he's driving me crazy?**

The boy in question interrupted her thoughts.

"I appreciate you as well Asuka."

She blushed softly feeling the blood rush into her face.

For the last few nights she had snuck into his room and slept beside him. She hadn't done it consciously, but never the less she had woken up beside him each morning thanking her lucky star's that she had woken up first.

_Say you couldn't sleep last night  
swore that you could feel me breathe  
had you wanting me there by your side  
yeah, baby I know what you mean_

Or at least that Shinji had saved her pride by letting her think she had. She couldn't help but realize more and more that she loved everything about the brown haired boy in front of her.

_I got a feeling  
my head's a reeling' my heart is screaming  
I'm about to bust loose  
bottled up emotion  
it's more than a notion  
it starts with an "I"  
and ends with a "U"  
I got a feeling  
you're feeling it too_

"Asuka?" The boy ventured blushing a little. "I just wanted to let you know that… I… Well… I think I love you."

Asuka leapt into the boy's arms catching him off guard, taking him to the floor with her as she passionately kissed him.

"I love you to Shin-Chan!"

_bottled up emotion  
it's more than a notion  
it starts with an "I"  
and ends with a "U"  
I got a feeling  
you're feeling it too_

She stared into the deep sapphire eyes of the boy beneath her as they told her everything she needed to know.

_you're feeling it too  
yeah, you're feeling it too  
feeling it too  
oh, yeah_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

I got the Idea for this fic the first time I listened to this song and I recently decided to write it out. I'm working on a Shinji Pov version as I couldn't decide which side I should do it from.

Remember everyone this is my first Fic so make sure to Review!


End file.
